Rehearsal
by himura kyou
Summary: Mempelajari lagu baru setelah tujuh tahun tertidur bukanlah masalah sulit untuk seorang Hero of Time ...kan?


The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time adalah milik Nintendo (Shigeru Miyamoto, Satoru Iwata, Aonuma Eiji, Koji Kondo, dst silahkan liat wiki), saia hanya meminjam chara dan settingnya untuk kepuasan pribadi sajah..

summary: mempelajari lagu baru setelah tujuh tahun tertidur bukanlah masalah sulit untuk sang Hero of Time …kan?  
warning: ooc, garing, abal, nista, boring, dan walau sudah jadi rahasia umum, fic ini terdapat spoiler implisit tentang Sheik(!), oya, karena Link jarang bicara, dialog mungkin akan didominasi oleh "HEY! LISTEN!"  
…karena ini fic Zelda berbahasa Indonesia pertama di ffn, saia agak kagok(?), nama2 tempat en lagu masih pake bahasa Inggris orz

* * *

**REHEARSAL  
**

Tujuh tahun berlalu sekejap mata bagi Hero of Time yang tersegel dan tertidur dalam Temple of Light ketika mencabut Master Sword dari tumpuannya. Walau telah berada dalam keadaan matisuri selama tujuh tahun, berlari melompat ataupun bertarung melawan monster bukanlah masalah sulit. Otot-otot tubuhnya tetap sehat, bertambah kuat malah. Sekarang Link bahkan menjadi lebih lincah dan gesit.

Puing kota penuh Redead sudah diarungi. Lomba marathon melawan arwah penjaga kubur sudah dimenangkan. Monster-monster di Kokiri Forest dan Lost Wood pun sudah dikalahkan. Setelah mencapai Sacred Forest Meadow dan sukses membereskan para moblin yang menghalangi jalur, Link tiba di depan tangga yang membentang.

"Hei, Link! Dengarkan! Kita sudah hampir sampai ke tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh Sheik! Dia bilang seorang gadis yang kau kenal selama ini akan menjadi Forest Sage! Ayo maju dan temukan siapa gadis itu!"

Tanpa mempedulikan celoteh peri pendampingnya, Link segera beranjak. Di ujung tangga itulah tempat favorit Saria, sahabat masa kecil Link. Remang cahaya kunang-kunang hilang timbul berkelap-kelip. Lebat dedaunan bergemerisik di antara deru angin. Pangkal pohon itu masih ada, sama seperti dulu. Namun semuanya terasa hampa.

Link menatap kosong pangkal pohon yang tidak berpenghuni. Navi melayang di samping pundak rekannya tanpa sepatah kata. Suara-suara yang tercipta di hutan itu terdengar sunyi tanpa permainan ocarina gadis kecil yang selalu duduk di pangkal pohon itu bersama peri merah jambunya. Tidak hanya Putri Zelda yang telah menghilang entah ke mana, dan kini Saria juga demikian. Baru sebentar Link dan perinya termenung, mendadak muncul suara debum keras dari belakang mereka.

Dari balik kepulan asap sang Sheikah terakhir kembali hadir di hadapan sang pahlawan. Pemuda misterius itu memberi petunjuk ke mana Link harus pergi dalam petualangannya menyelamatkan Hyrule. Mungkin ia juga mengetahui sesuatu yang terjadi di sini. Sebelum Link sempat menanyakan hal itu, Sheik melangkah mendekatinya dengan harpa di tangan.

"Waktu mengalir dengan kejam… Kecepatannya berbeda-beda untuk setiap orang, tidak ada yang dapat mengubahnya… Namun ada satu yang tidak pernah berubah… Kenangan akan hari-hari mudamu… Untuk kembali ke sini, mainkan Minuet of Forest."

Gemulai jemari sang Sheikah menggetarkan dawai-dawai harpa, alunan merdu menyelimuti seluruh Sacred Forest Meadow. Walau ucapan Sheik selalu dipenuhi prosa dan puisi yang kadang susah dimengerti, Link paham bahwa musik yang sedang dimainkan ini akan membantunya menemukan Saria. Dengan seksama sang pahlawan mendengarkan dan mempelajari tiap nada yang tercipta.

Dawai terakhir telah dipetik. Sheik menoleh pada Link, memberi isyarat untuk mengulang lagu tersebut melalui sorot mata yang tegas. Agak grogi, Link mengambil ocarina-nya dan memejamkan mata untuk berkonsentrasi. Lalu ia mulai meniup ocarina dengan perlahan.

"Pyuu… fuu… pii…"

Sebuah lantunan sumbang menghancurkan kesyahduan Sacred Forest Meadow. Link masih pura-pura memejamkan mata karena tidak mau melihat tatapan tajam dari sepasang bola mata merah sang Sheikah yang mampu menusuk sukma. Sang pahlawan menelan ludah dan mencoba meniup ocarina-nya lagi.

"Pii… fyuh… fuu…"

Tetes keringat dingin di pelipis Link semakin besar. Selama ini ia mahir bermain ocarina. Ya, karena lagu-lagu yang diajarkan padanya selama ini cukup pendek dengan nada simpel dan berulang. Tujuh tahun kemudian, tujuh tahun yang tiba-tiba, pemuda misterius muncul di hadapannya dan mengajarkan lagu baru yang bernada lebih panjang serta rumit dari biasanya. Jari-jari Link menjadi kaku dan tegang.

"Fii… peh… peh…"

Bila yang dipegangnya bukan Ocarina of Time yang memiliki kekuatan sakral, mungkin sekarang ocarina itu sudah retak dan pecah. Sheik masih sabar berdiri mengamati Link menyelesaikan misi kecilnya. Tujuh tahun lamanya ia menanti sang Hero of Time bangun dari tidurnya, untuk sekedar menanti sang pahlawan mempelajari sebuah lagu bukanlah masalah besar. Setelah menghela napas panjang dari balik syal yang menutup separuh wajahnya, Sheik memposisikan kembali harpanya untuk memperdengarkan melodi Minuet of Forest. Di depannya tampak pemuda bertunik hijau masih gelagapan sampai jari-jarinya saling membelit kebingungan menutup-buka lubang-lubang pada ocarina tersebut.

"Puuh… pii… poo…"

Kunang-kunang yang tadi menghias Sacred Forest Meadow makin berkurang. Daun-daun yang masih hijau pun merontok. Bagai digampar Goron melihat alam ikut menderita mendengar permainannya. Namun Link bukan orang mudah menyerah. Ia akan terus mencoba sampai menguasai Minuet of Forest demi menyelematkan Hyrule.

"Foo… feh… fffuuuu…"

Sayap-sayap Navi mengkeriput, terbangnya menjadi oleng seperti orang mabuk. Link harus segera dihentikan sebelum Sacred Forest Meadow berubah menjadi Sacred Desert Wasteland. Dengan susah payah peri mungil itu terbang mendekati wajah Link meski artinya harus berdekatan dengan ocarina yang menimbulkan suara nista itu.

"Hei! Link! Hei! Dengarkan! Bagaimana kalau kau latihan dengan lagu lain yang sudah dikuasai dulu sebagai pemanasan supaya jarimu jadi lebih luwes? Sewaktu memasuki Lost Wood tadi kau bisa memainkan Saria's Song untuk Mido tanpa kesulitan kan!"

Musik pengiring kiamat itu berhenti sejenak. Sambil menarik ujung tuniknya untuk membersihkan _mouthpiece_ ocarina yang sudah penuh oleh ludah, Link salah tingkah melirik ke arah pemuda berharpa itu. Sang pahlawan memberikan tatapan minta izin agar boleh melakukan hal yang dianjurkan Navi. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Sheik menghela napas yang sangat panjang sebelum mengangguk kecil.

Sheik merasa tidak ada gunanya juga kalau menolak. Tidak terbayangkan bila Link masih belum lancar bermain ocarina saat nanti harus mempelajari Bolero of Fire di tengah kawah mendidih Death Mountain Crater, besar kemungkinan Sheik akan pingsan duluan kepanasan menungguinya. Lagipula antara mendengarkan Minuet of Forest versi abal dengan mendengarkan bombardir ocehan peri cerewet itu, keduanya sama-sama menyebabkan telinga berdarah.

"Hei, Link! Sudah memutuskan mau latihan pakai lagu yang mana?"

Cahaya biru muda dari tubuh Navi berpendar ceria. Sayap-sayapnya kembali sehat dan ia terbang mengelilingi kepala rekannya dengan semangat. Link menggeleng. Ada beberapa pilihan, tapi ia belum tahu lagu apa yang sebaiknya dimainkan. Saria's Song lagi? Ataukah Sun's Song? Yang jelas jangan Epona's Song, bisa-bisa Epona berlari menerobos hingga kemari karenanya. Dahinya berkerut dipakai berpikir.

"Hei! Dengarkan! Bagaimana dengan lagu yang pertama kali kau pelajari setelah mendapat ocarina? Zelda's Lullaby!"

Link mendelik. Mengapa lagu itu bisa terlewat dari kepalanya. Sebuah Lagu keramat yang diajarkan langsung oleh Impa, pengawal sekaligus pengasuh Putri Zelda sendiri. Sebuah lagu indah yang menentramkan hati ketika dimainkan. Merasa sudah mantap, Sang Hero of Time bersiap meniup ocarina-nya seraya memejamkan mata.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Sheik lebih mendelik dari Link saat Navi menyebut judul lagu tersebut. Tidak ada yang dapat melihat mulutnya menganga lebar di balik syal. Sorot mata yang selalu menunjukkan ketenangan namun tegas itu berubah jadi panik dan canggung. Dengan gugup pemuda itu berusaha menghentikan Link.

"Ja-jangan...! Jangan lantunkan lagu itu... melodi yang terkandung di dalamnya memiliki sesuatu yang sebaiknya tidak diperdengarkan padaku—maksudku, pada tempat ini…!"

Ucapan sang Sheikah hanya membuat Link dan Navi mengangkat sebelah alis keheranan.

"Hei, Sheik! Dengarkan! Tidak apa kok! Dulu Link juga pernah memainkan lagu ini di sini, selain itu aku yakin Link juga ingin mengenang kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Putri Zelda tujuh tahun lalu!"

"Justru itu…! Jangan…"

Terlambat. Nada-nada penuh nostalgia mengalun lembut dari Ocarina of Time yang magis. Kehangatan menyelimuti sanubari siapa saja yang berada di Sacred Forest Meadow. Link teringat akan hari di mana ia bertemu Putri Zelda atas titah Great Deku Tree. Saat itulah Impa mengajarinya lagu Zelda's Lullaby, lagu rahasia yang hanya diketahui kalangan keluarga Kerajaan Hyrule yang juga menjadi lagu ninabobo bagi sang putri. Berbekal lagu tersebut, kemudian dimulailah petualangan seorang bocah Kokiri menjadi Hero of Time yang ditakdirkan menyelamatkan Hyrule, kemudian…

"Hei! Dengarkan! Berhenti sebentar, Link! Hei!"

Sebuah teguran membuyarkan wajah manis sang putri yang memenuhi kepala Link. Sang pahlawan cemberut pada peri pendampingnya dengan tanda tanya mengambang. Sayap-sayap Navi mengepak gelisah menuju seonggok tubuh yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di dekat mereka.

"Hei, Link! Dengarkan! Sheik langsung roboh saat kau memainkan Zelda's Lullaby! Apa yang terjadi? Hei! Sheik! Hei! Dengarkan! Ada apa denganmu? Buka matamu! Sheik! Hei! Hei!"

Berulang kali peri kecil itu melompat-lompat di atas pipi Sheik seperti bola pantul, sementara Link mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda itu supaya lekas siuman. Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa terjadi perubahan apapun. Keduanya bertambah cemas. Terengah-engah kecapaian, Navi memutuskan untuk bertengger di pucuk hidung Sheik yang masih tertutup syal.

"Hm… Oh! Hei, Link! Dengarkan! Mungkin Sheik akan siuman kalau kau beri napas buatan!"

Sontak sang Hero of Time terbatuk. Dalam petualangannya Link bertemu banyak gadis yang cantik dan menarik seperti Malon di Lon Lon Ranch, Putri Zelda di Hyrule Castle, Putri Ruto di Zora Domain sampai nona peternak Cucco di Kakariko Village. Dan sekarang, mendapati dirinya menjadi dewasa setelah tertidur selama tujuh tahun, Link harus memberi napas buatan pada laki-laki yang baru saja dikenalnya. Matanya melotot sanksi ke arah wajah pingsan Sheik yang tersiram cahaya biru muda Navi.

Tapi sejauh yang Link alami semenjak mendapatkan peri pendamping pemberian Great Deku Tree tersebut, tidak pernah satu kali pun ocehan Navi ada yang meleset. Semua yang Navi katakan selalu benar. Lebih tepatnya, 99% ucapannya berisi fakta tidak penting dan 9001% sisanya berisi fakta redundan yang lebih tidak penting lagi. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri info-info yang disampaikan olehnya selalu membantu Link dalam berbagai hal, terutama saat mencari titik lemah monster yang sedang dilawan.

Masih sedikit ragu, dengan alis bertaut Link menoleh ke ujung hidung Sheik. Peri kecil itu mengangguk dan terbang berpindah ke pundak rekannya. Selesai mengumpulkan nyawa dan keberanian, Link membuka syal yang selama ini menutup separuh rupa sang Sheikah terakhir itu. Tak disangka, wajahnya tampan dan mulus, ditambah rambut pirang yang menjuntai itu... rasanya… familiar? Link tidak terlalu yakin. Napas buatan, itulah misi yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

Perlahan, perlahan, pemuda bertunik hijau itu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sheik. Setelah hampir membinasakan hutan dengan permainan lagu yang memang belum dikuasainya, ia juga membuat orang pingsan akibat lagu yang bahkan sudah dikuasai betul. Frustrasi, Link menutup matanya dalam-dalam, membayangkan orang yang akan diberinya napas buatan adalah Putri Zelda sebagai pelarian dari kenyataan. Di pundaknya Navi hanya diam memperhatikan seiring beberapa millimeter lagi bibir kedua pemuda itu akan bersentuhan, kemudian…

"Hei! Dengarkan! Berhenti sebentar, Link! Hei!"

Sekali lagi teguran dadakan Navi membuyarkan wajah manis sang putri dari kepala Link. Setengah menggerutu sekaligus sangat bersyukur karena misi dibatalkan tepat sebelum mendarat, Link membenamkan diri ke dalam tanah berharap menjadi Deku Scrub saja. Entah mana yang lebih buruk, menjalani hidup tanpa peri dan terasing dari para Kokiri lainnya dan selalu diejek Mido atau hidup dengan peri yang cerewet dan menyebalkan dan super cerewet dan juga teramat menyebalkan.

"Hei, Link! Dengarkan! Setelah kuperhatikan dengan sungguh, ternyata Sheik tidak pingsan! Dia cuma tertidur! Dengarkan baik-baik dengkurannya yang agak sedikit samar! Tidurnya pulas sekali!"

Puas menjitaki peri yang hampir membuatnya mencium laki-laki, Link memindahkan Sheik ke tempat yang lebih lebih nyaman di samping pangkal pohon yang biasa dipakai Saria. Ia lalu memilih untuk duduk di pangkal pohon itu agar bisa mengawasi Sheik dengan mudah.

Link meregangkan badannya yang pegal oleh segala ketegangan dari petualangan hari ini. Mata birunya melirik ke pemuda misterius yang tengah terlelap itu, tampak damai, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Matahari masih tinggi, masih banyak waktu sebelum malam datang. Daripada hanya bengong menunggu kapan Sheik akan bangun, sang pahlawan melanjutkan latihannya memainkan Zelda's Lullaby lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi.

Dan serigala melolong tanda sudah petang.

"Hei! Link! Dengarkan! Kau sudah lebih dari sembilan ribu kali memainkan Zelda's Lullaby! Seharusnya jari-jarimu sudah cukup siap untuk memainkan Minuet of Forest! Masih ingat nada-nadanya kan?"

Sebutir keringat muncul di dahi. Link benar-benar lupa seperti apa lagu yang tadi sudah diajarkan. Ia kembali mengguncang-guncang badan pemuda yang berbaring di sampingnya. Navi ikut membantu dengan melompat-lompat di pipinya lagi, menarik-narik rambutnya, sampai menggelitik bulu hidungnya. Namun Sheik masih terlalu betah di alam mimpi.

"Hei! Dengarkan! Mungkin Sheik sangat kelelahan! Besok pasti dia sudah bangun dan bisa mengajarimu lagu itu lagi! Kita juga butuh tidur, Link! Ayo kita kembali ke rumah pohonmu di Kokiri Forest!"

Untuk hal ini Link menggeleng menolak ajakan Navi. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sheik begitu saja di Sacred Forest Meadow. Bisa saja Link menggotongnya sampai ke Kokiri Forest, tapi terlalu bahaya dengan banyaknya monster di sepanjang perjalanan. Ia tidak ingin mengingat betapa susah dan merepotkannya menggendong Putri Ruto di atas kepala sambil bertarung melawan monster-monster ketika berada di dalam perut ikan raksasa.

Navi mengerti Ini bukan keadaan darurat seperti saat mengira Sheik pingsan tadi, ia tidak akan memaksakan pendapatnya kali ini. Tapi kantuk tidak dapat dilawan, peri kecil itu terbang masuk ke dalam celah topi rekannya untuk tidur. Akhirnya suara paling merisihkan di hutan itu menghilang setidaknya sampai pagi nanti.

Sacred Forest Meadow kembali tenang dan syahdu. Link juga merasa sudah saatnya untuk tidur mengisi tenaga, banyak yang harus dilakukan besok. Ia merebahkan diri ke rerumputan di samping Sheik. Bercahayakan kunang-kunang dan bulan yang tertutup awan, Link menikmati wajah tidur sang Sheikah cukup lama. Semakin lama dilihat, semakin mirip, seperti melihat Putri Zelda menjadi dewasa. Reaksi Sheik yang langsung tertidur saat mendengar Zelda's Lullaby pun sangat mirip ketika Link tidak sengaja memainkan lagu itu di hadapan sang putri.

Link menertawai dirinya sendiri saat terlintas pemikiran Sheik adalah Putri Zelda. Sheik adalah laki-laki. Putri Zelda adalah perempuan. Tidak mungkin mereka adalah orang yang sama. Mengapa juga Putri Zelda berpura-pura jadi laki-laki di depan orang yang ia sendiri utus untuk menyelamatkan Hyrule. Link membuang teori bodoh yang baru saja ia buat.

Di tangannya masih tergenggam Ocarina of Time. Melodi ninabobo itu kembali mengalun lembut mengisi kesunyian. Link terus memainkan lagu favoritnya sampai tertidur, tanpa mengetahui Sheik tidak akan bangun selama beberapa hari karenanya.

**End**

* * *

dan kenapa bukan Song of Time aja yang dipake Zelda buat ngirim Link ke masacoughspoilergajadideh  
curcol… pengen cepet kaya, biar bisa maen yang versi 3DS orz

eto, bagi yang ga sengaja nyasar ke sini en membaca fic ini baik cuma judulnya ato sebagian atopun sampai selesai, saia ucapkan arigatobi.  
Anda juga main Zelda? Kenalan yuk? owo *puppy eyes*


End file.
